Layers of a Planet
by KaterinaPond
Summary: Set post Angels Take Manhattan, in a world where the Doctor Who TV show exists, but the Doctor doesn't know about it. About two friends (based on me and my friend) who encounter the Doctor in their own living room! So why is he there, and will they get to stay in the Tardis? rated T for later chapters. Hope you enjoy and please read!This is my first Fan Fiction :)
1. Tardis in the house

**A/N This is my first ever Fan Fiction. I'm not sure it's any good but please leave a review **

Chapter One

"Which episode are we watching this time?" Sam called, pouring more custard into her bowl and grabbing a few more fish fingers. "Angels Take Manhattan." I replied. "And yes, I will cry again so where are the tissues?" I continued. "Right in front of you, blind child!" She yelled. Eventually we finally finished preparing ourselves and switched on the T.V to Doctor Who. The title played and the both of us were almost in tears before Rory even left to get coffee. Out of nowhere, the Tardis materialisation noise came. "I don't remember the Tardis in this bit, and I've watched this episode 5 times!" I said, confused. It only took us a few seconds to realise the sound wasn't coming from the T.V. but from the living room itself, and this became quite clear as a dark blue police telephone box appeared _ in front _of the T.V. Our jaws dropped simultaneously as the lock on the box clicked, the dors flew open and The Doctor came stepped out with a slam. "Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor." He said confidently as he straightened his bow-tie. We both just stared at him and at that he shuffled around uncomfortably on the spot. "Close your mouths' girls, you'll catch flies." He exclaimed. And following his orders, we snapped our mouths shut. The Doctor was even more amazing than I had imagined, his perfectly waved hair, tweed jacket; amazing red bow-tie and braces were something only he could ever pull off so gracefully. Sam and I sat in silence, waiting for the Doctor to say more, but he was waiting for us, when we couldn't even so much as open our mouths. "Forgive me for asking girls but, can you indeed speak?" He asked, in case we weren't physically able to. "Uhm, yes. Yes we can." Sam replied quietly. I stood up, placing my bowl of fish fingers and custard on the coffee table, and walked over to where The Doctor was standing. I reached out and touched his cheek with the back of my hand to see if I wasn't seeing things. To my surprise, my hand didn't go through him. He was real. One thing I noticed was that there was no one else with him. No Amy or Rory or River, but then again, why was which surprising? Amy and Rory were dead and River was probably off somewhere running around getting herself into trouble. "Oh my gosh." I breathed, and he looked at me straight in the eyes. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale." He said and led me back over to the couch to sit down. He took a seat between Sam and me, putting his arms around our shoulders and resting his feet on the coffee table in front of us. "So girls, what seems to be the matter, you look positively shaken." He said, looking concerned. "Well it's just that, you're The Doctor and…. You're in the living room with the Tardis." Sam explained. "Oh so you've heard of me then?" He asked, clearly puzzled. "Yes, of course we have!" I exclaimed, excitedly. "Oh, ok, good or bad thing?" He asked. For an all knowing Time Lord, he asked a fair lot of questions. "Good, definitely and positively the best thing ever!" Sam practically shouted, as she flung her arms around The Doctor's shoulders, hugging him as he squirmed around and smiled before she finally let go. "Now, I wish I could tell you why I'm here. I was aiming for Skaro, the Dalek planet. Apparently they sell fezzes there, but somehow I ended up here." He explained as Sam and I listened intently. "He said fez!" I whispered to Sam. "Of course I did!" The Doctor said "Fezzes are cool!" he continued. "But anyway, nothing is ever a coincidence, the Tardis takes me where I need to be, wether I like it or not. – Which I do like it here, don't panic. Oooh, I'm rambling again aren't I?" He asked. "Yeahh, but why did the Tardis bring you here then?" Sam said. "I don't know, anything strange been happening around here lately?" The Doctor said with a concerned look. "Well, other than a police telephone box appearing in my house with a person inside it in the middle of the afternoon, no, nothing really." I answered. The lights above us flickered, almost on que. There was a whirring sounds followed by some stomping and wafts of smoke floating down through the lights. A few seconds passed until there was a great crashing sound coming from the roof, shortly followed by 7 headless Cybermen falling from my kitchen ceiling. "Blimey!" The Doctor shouted, as well all ran over to see what was going on. Out of the gaping hole in my roof, jumped triumphant River Song, with several Cyberman heads attached to her belt. "Hello Sweetie." She said with a laugh.


	2. Hello sweetie

**A/C Ok, second chapter, thank you if you left a review of the last one, much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter as well! Please leave a review, and thank you for the one I already had 3**

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, it's River Song!" I exclaimed. "And she's in my kitchen."

"Well, yes darling , sorry about your poor roof, but I'm sure you'd rather hear about what on Earth I was doing in there. To put it the short way, I just saved all you little peaches from the Cybermen!" She said, rather proud of herself. We all stared at her, mouths agape, doing the stunned mullet again.

"How on Earth did you manage that all by yourself?" The Doctor asked. 'Ssh, spoilers!" She replied with a grin. Sam and I stared at her for ages. "Oh my gosh, she said all of it!" Sam whispered to me. "I know!"I replied.

We watched and listened to River explain all the technical stuff to The Doctor, always just nodded and replied with something equally confusing. We watched in awe, taking every single word of gibberish they spoke to each other.

"So sweeties, who are you?" River asked, placing a hand on either of our shoulder. "The Doctor was very rude, didn't even ask for your names." She continued. "I forgot!" He tried to defend himself. "He says that every time, don't worry." She assured us. "Well, I'm Sam." Replied Sam. "And I'm Alex." I said. Before anyone could say any more, a deafening siren rang out from everywhere all at once. "River Song." It blared. "The enemy has been eradicated, return to the prison ship immediately" It continued "Well, that's my que. Good bye darlings!" She said, waving goodbye to Sam and me and kissing The Doctor on the cheek. She punched a few numbers into her Vortex Manipulator and beamed off somewhere, leaving the three of us behind. "SO! Girls, all of time and space, every star that ever was or will be. Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked, a smile playing on his face.

**Short chapter I know, next one is a bit longer, and I'll start typing now, should be done in a bit! And yes, I pride myself in correct grammar, so tell me if I got anything wrong :) Thank you for reading!**


	3. Entering the Tardis!

**A/C ok, third chapter, hope you like it! Might be last chapter until tomorrow?**

****Chapter 3

The Doctor walked up to the Tardis and leaned against the side of it. We followed him over and stood infront of the doors.

"Welcome." He said as he clicked his fingers. "To the greatest place you'll ever be in your life." The doora of the Tardis flung open and the light from inside cascaded into the room. "Oh my gosh." I said under my breath as The Doctor lead the way into the never ending Tardis. "It's..." I stammered. "Bigger on the inside? Yeah, I get that a lot." The Doctor said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

We ascended the stairs up to the main console. 'Hello old girl, we've got visitors." He whispered, placing his hand gently on the main tube in the middle of the console control panel. Sam and I paced around the circle of the console a few times before looking up to all the stairways and squealing loudly. "If you want to stay here, you'll need rooms... I you do, want to stay..." The Doctor said. When I looked over to him, I saw he was close to tears, his usually glowing green eyes were now a shade of shiny grey. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes but he blinked them back. He has been lonely for far too long, and he was obviously thinking about the Ponds, all too sudden departure. There was no way in the universe we could say no. And we never had any plans to

"Doctor, you are the only person in the whole universe I could never, ever say no to." I replied, trying to maybe make him feel better.

He smiled and tried to subtly wipe his eyes with his jacket sleeves. He put his arms around Sam and me, wrapping us in a big, bear hug. He smelt like fresh apples and syrup.

Once he finally let us go, he took each of us by the hand and led us up a particularly large flight of stairs and down a corridor. We stopped in front of two doors next to each other. "The moment you entered the Tardis, she scanned you and made two rooms for you, exactly to your liking." The Doctor explained. The two doors each had many different purpley-bluey-greeney black galaxies painted on, with each of our names written on in Gallifreyan.

We each opened our own door and stepped inside. The rooms were next to each other, this allowed for a window between the walls that we could open and shut, to talk to each other from our rooms. The first thing I noticed that was the same about our rooms, was the bunk beds.

I opened the window between the rooms. "Sam! Bunkbeds!" I squealed. "I know!" She squealed back. The Doctor shouted from the doorway. "Finally! People who appreciate bunk beds!" We all giggled and The Doctor continued. "You two should get some rest, big day tomorrow!" He said, motioning for us to come out into the hall.

He first wrapped his arms around Sam, then did the same to me. "Goodnight." He said. "Good night Doctor!" We said in unison, as he walked back to the console room with a smile on his face.

A/C, **last chapter for the day, will post another tomorrow. Sorry they're so short :p 3 xx**


End file.
